Forget me not
by Melissa Count
Summary: About Hermione after Harry dies/disappears. It's short, so please read and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Forget me not By Melissa Count Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.R, and I never claimed to own them, so don't even think about suing me!!! 

Hermione Granger, now a 28 year old woman, stepped out of her house into the chilly October breeze. She shivered and pulled her light blue cloak tighter around herself as she walked down the neatly laid stone path down to her little red mailbox. With a slight touch of he thin hand, it opened. Hermione peered inside, holding her breath. Nothing. "Why do I even bother?" She sighed. Harry's been gone for more that ten years now. All signs pointed to him being dead, and even if he wasn't, there was little chance of that, he never loved her... Yes, it was a well excepted fact that he was dead. Hermione sighed again. And yet, every morning for the last eleven years she would wake up believing, or perhaps hoping to believe, that there lay a letter form her long lost love in the secure walls of the mailbox. And every morning for the past eleven years a single tear would run down her cheek as she retreated back into her house empty-handed She knew he never lover her. She, herself, didn't know she loved him until it was too late, until he was gone. Everyone knew, that the great and famous Harry Potter was now dead. Gone, disappeared years ago. And yet, every time Hermione Granger turned around, she would expect to see his dazzling green eyes. To hear his ringing laugher. To be irritated by his massy hair. But every time she turned around there was silence. Harry Potter was dead. Gone, never to return. And yet in the hart of Hermione Granger he would always live. Live until she drew her last breath. Torture her until torture could do her no more. Push her forward, until there was no more to go. He would always live, she would always love him, never forget him. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Forget me not Part II 

A/N: I feel like I spoiled my first part with this! But, I AM human, and I couldn't help myself. What I'm trying to say, is that is you REALLY liked how my first story was all so sad and stuff, don't read this! Well, the beginning of this one isn't half as depressing as the first part, but don't let that fool you! Stay on your toes, with a tissue bow near by! 

Disclaimer: All characters except Nora and Chris belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me, I'm just a twelve-year-old crazy writer! 

Hermione Granger walked out into the small garden behind her house holding a large pair of garden scissors. She smiled slightly at the rose bush planted at the back of her little piece of land. Hermione walked down a neatly laid stone path through her other flowery wonders. In her sixth year at Hogwarts, she developed a deep love for Herboalogy. Now, she owned a little shop in which she sold magical and muggle plants both for potion-making and gardening. 

Hermione's pale hand gently touched one of the beautiful red roses. She brought up the scissors and made a light snip, in exactly the right spot. The rose fell into her hand, looking even more beautiful now that it was lying apart from the rest. Just the one! Hermione thought to herself as she made her way back inside. 

Suddenly, she herd a rustling of leaves behind her. Hermione whirled around, but the peaceful scenery was silent. She made another couple of steps, and the leaves rusted again, as though someone was walking right behind her. It's just the wind, She told herself, but the little garden was boarded around with a strong, red-brick wall, no way wing would get through! 

"It's just another one of my illusions." Hermione said, this time aloud. 

"Illusions? Hermione Granger is having illusions?" Called a cheerful, familiar voice. 

"H-harry?" She gasped. Could it be? Could Harry Potter really be alive? Or was she just holusinating? 

"Good day to you, too!" He said, pulling of the invisibility cloak. 

"Harry! I can't believe it's really you!" She cried, rushing over to give him a hug. Hermione's head was swimming. After all these years, her love turns up again! Her face suddenly grew serious, "Harry Potter! You have a lot of explaining to do! Where have you been for the last eleven years? What were you doing? Why have you never answered to any of my letters?" 

"Really Hermione, is this how you greet an old friend? You haven't changed a bit!" Hermione could feel herself grow warm. 

"Come inside, Harry." She said, turning in the direction of her house, "I'll make you a cup of tea." This was still to good to be true. Was someone playing a nasty joke on her, using, maybe, a Polejuice potion? But no! She pushed all those thoughts out of her head. Maybe she wasn't as hopeless in Devination as she thought? All this time, she, Hermione Granger, knew Harry Potter was alive. Harry followed her inside. Hermione led him into the kitchen, sat him down at the table, and poured them both a cup of tea. 

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to squeeze every little bit out?" She asked. 

"Hmmm, I don't know," He teased, "You were always good at figuring things out from tiny details." Hermione gave him one of her looks. Harry burst out laughing. "Alright, alright! But there's really not much to tell..." 

"Yes, except the reason that kept you away for eleven years." Harry grinned at her his childish, sheepish grin. 

"Guess you want me to start at the beginning? Well, it all started when we graduated from Hogwarts. I didn't go back to the Dursleys, as you know, but made my trunk feather light and left to see the world. Well, as I was flying over Sheffield, Hedwig caught up with me and gave me a letter from Fudge, saying that they had an emergency mission for me in South Africa concerning Volemort." 

"What mission?" Asked Hermione. 

"Well, basically, they wanted me to kill him. It didn't say that in exact words, but they were talking about how he found a strong source of power there, and was re-gaining strength fast. So, I flew over there, and found out that the situation was a little more than they told me." Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look. "Voldemort had the Sorcerer's Stone. Don't ask me how he got it, some wizard made it for him, I don't know, what mattered was that he had it. And, as you know, it's pretty hard to battle a person that can't die." 

"And you went after him single-handed?" 

"What do you expect me to do? I can't drag any more people down with me, and as not many people know he's at power, not many fear him, and fear itself, is an excellent source of power." 

"Is that why he was so strong before?" She asked, "Because so many people were afraid of him?" 

"Exactly. So you understand why I didn't want to raise panic, and everything, so I went after him alone." 

"That doesn't explain why you never wrote." 

"Well, I first of all, I was a little busy. And I needed a way to get as close to Voldemort as possible to find out about all his powers." 

"So you went undercover?" 

"For the past eleven years I was Troneez Grunds, Lord Voldemort's 'loyal servant'" 

"You worked for Voldemort?!" Hermione screamed. 

"I didn't work for him. He thought I did. You know what a pain it is to reverse a truth-telling charm?" 

"It's really a simple spell..." 

"Trust me, with Voldemort, it's not." 

"Alright, but how did you stop him, than, if he can make a simple charm like that impossible?" 

"I didn't. The reason I came back is to get some back up, and to get Nora and Chris as for away as possible from there." 

"Nora? Chris?" Harry laughed. 

"I didn't tell you, did I? Hermione, I got married!" His cheerful words hit her like a knife in the hart. Hermione struggled to keep her face happy and pleased as Harry went rattling on and on about how he met Nora, who was a muggle. How they got married, had their son, Chris, and how it would be no longer safe for them to stay in Africa. Suddenly, Harry looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. 

"I'd love to stay longer, Hermione, but I absolutely HAVE to see Percy. Bye" He gave her a quick hug and though the invisibility cloak over himself. 

"Goodbye, Harry." She called, as she watched the back door open and close again. 

Hermione walked up the stairs into her bedroom, and sat down on her pink-covered bed. "I should be happy!" She told herself, as tears started running down her face. All this time she knew her never loved her! All the time she just prayed he was alive! All this time she was ready to except the fact he was married. Than why did it hurt so much, to see her love alive and well? Why did it hurt so much to see her love move on with his life, and not stay babbling about some bossy girl he went to school with? Why did it hurt so much to see her love so happy? Because he's not happy because of you! Said a nasty voice in her head. All this time, when she knew he never loved her, that he never would lover her for more than a school friend, she always fooled herself. She believed, no, she hope he would change his mind. 

Hermione wiped her tears and looked out of the window. 

"I'll be waiting, Harry, forever and ever more. I'll always love you." 

A/N: Ok, I know this isn't as depressing as I promised it to be, but I think I lost my sad-story charm. I'm sorry, I was just in such a good mood! Oh, and for those who didn't catch on, Percy's the Minister Of Magic. 


End file.
